lion king 5
by Xonthintai
Summary: same as my lion king 3 story, just read that.


Lion King 5

Chapter 1, a birth

It is mid afternoon, and all the animals have gathered around pride rock. A king and queen are lying next to each other with their newborn cub. The king is dark gray with a bluish cast and a white underside. His muzzle is also white, while his mane is black and his bangs are in his face. His name is Tau, and he is a strong lion. The queen is pitch black except for her hair which comes in front of her face that is brown, and the little puff of hair at the end of her tail which is also brown. Her name is Sayna. Next to them are Sayna's brothers, Rago, Kristo, and Nemsi. Rago is a brownish gray color with a tan underside. Around his ankles are dark brown bands of fur, while his paws are cream colored. The puff of fur at the end of his tail is brown as is his mane which is very full and beautiful. He is taller and longer than the others, and is also more muscular. Nemsi is a brownish gold color with cream colors on his underside. Around his eyes his fur has a reddish cast, and his eyes themselves are pure white except for his pupils, and the puff of hair at the end of his tail is red along with his mane. He is a bit more long and wiry than the rest of them and resembles what Scar looked like, but he is still strong as well. Kristo is light gray with a bluish cast, and his underside is white. His paws are black and white, his tail puff and mane are black and his eyes are teal. Beside them are Rago and Kristo's mates, Leena and Zuri. Leena is pure white aside from her black paws. Her eyes are black as well. She is Rago's mate. Zuri is slender yet strong. Her fur is brown with cream color on the undersides, and her hair is fluffy on top and around her cheeks. She has several black spots just above her left hind leg that looked like a solar system, and black check mark like things all the way down her legs. The rims of her ears are outlined with a dark brown and her snout and around her eyes is a cream color as well. She is Kristo's mate. An old baboon comes and takes the cub from its parents and walks out to the point, holding it so all can see. In the clouds, the ghosts of Mufasa, Simba, Kovu, and Kato are all smiling down on the new heir to the throne and the king and queen. The baboon is Rafiki, the old shaman of pride rock. He hands the little cub back to its parents and the rest of the animals disperse.

"Our little cub," Sayna says smiling down at the cub. It is a boy who is bronze colored with a light tan underside. He has little black markings on his legs and his tail puff is sand colored.

"What shall we name him?" Tau asks, tilting his head as he looks at his son.

"I like the name Kifo." Rago says looking at his nephew.

"It is a good name. It's too bad that Baakir and Tabia moved away, along with Nakida and Rasa. I would have loved for them to be here." Sayna says cleaning her cub.

"I saw Nakida and Rasa in the crowd." Kristo says nodding out where the animals were gathered.

"Well I'm glad they have not forgotten us. Anyways, my sons name will be Kifo." Tau says, nuzzling his son and mate.

"Can I be his guardian?" Rago asks, glancing at Tau.

"Well I don't see why not. Neither of you two objects do you?" Tau asks looking at Nemsi and Kristo.

"Not at all." Nemsi replies.

"Well… I wanted to be his guardian… but its fine. If you have another cub though I get to be its guardian." Kristo says grinning down at his nephew who is looking around at all of them wide eyed with amazement.

"Deal." Tau says, and they all head into the royal cave to relax with the newborn.

Chapter 2, another birth

It is sunrise and a small bronze cub bounds out of the royal cave at pride rock. He has a small tuft of fur on the top of his head that is sand colored like the puff at the end of his tail.

"Rafiki!" the cub yells, "get the animals Rafiki! I'm gonna be a brother!"

The cub is Kifo, the prince of pride rock. His parents, Tau and Sayna, are the king and queen of pride rock. Kifo is 5 months old, and his mom is having another cub. His dad told him to get Rafiki so that they could do a presentation of the new cub. A big lion comes out of the royal cave to watch over Kifo. It is Rago, his uncle and guardian, who is followed out of the cave by Kristo and Nemsi, who are Kifo's other uncles.

The animals have now begun to gather around pride rock, and Tau helps Sayna up to the point. Rafiki has already returned, and delivers the cub. It is light tan like Nala was, and the puff of fur at the end of its tail is gold. While they wait for all the animals to get there, Sayna cleans the cub and Kifo is jumping with excitement.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Tell me tell me tell me PLEEEEASE!" Kifo says bouncing around his mother.

"You will find out after he or she is presented." Sayna says grinning.

"Aw but I don't wanna wait!" Kifo whines. Then Rafiki looks to make sure all the animals are there. He then takes the new cub to the point and holds it in the air, and all of the animals bow and whoop, and then they leave. Rafiki returns the cub to Sayna, hugs Tau, and heads back to his tree. Now Kifo, Rago, Kristo, Nemsi, and Tau are all standing around Sayna looking at the cub.

"It is another boy." Sayna says smiling and nuzzling Tau.

"Awesome!" Kifo yells, "A little brother!"

"Haha, yes you get a little brother." Rago says chuckling. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"I honestly have no idea." Tau says tilting his head.

"Me either." Sayna says also tilting her head.

"I like the name Reth." Kristo says looking up at Tau.

"That's fine with me. You get to be his guardian, remember?" Tau says nodding in approval.

"Then it is settled. His name is Reth." Sayna says nuzzling him and Kifo.

"Reth, I'm your big brother, Kifo, and we are gonna have so much fun together, just wait. It will be awesome!" Kifo says smiling at his little brother. Then they all head back in the royal cave to take care of the new born.

Chapter 3, a new friend

It is early morning and the sun has just started to rise. Reth and Kifo race to the point as their father, Tau, follows them. Reth is now two months old and Kifo is seven months old, but Reth is the same size as Kifo.

"Hurry up dad!" the two cubs yell as their dad slowly makes his way up to the point.

"I'm here so settle down. Now listen closely. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A kings time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun, and one day, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with one of you as the new king. Remember, we all exist as one in the circle of life." Tau says looking out at the kingdom with his sons.

"Well what's that dark place over there?" Reth asks, nodding to the north.

"Uhm… Well… You don't need to know, all you need to know is not to go there, ever." Tau says looking a bit worried.

"Why not?" Kifo asks tilting his head at his father.

"Just don't ok? I don't want you guys getting hurt." Tau says.

"Fine. C'mon Reth, lets go find mom." Kifo says in an irritated tone as he starts stalking away.

"Ok… bye dad, love you." Reth says to Tau and trots off to follow Kifo.

"I love you both." Tau says as they walk away.

Kifo and Reth both walk in to the royal cave, as Kifo looks irritated. Their mother is sitting on the raised platform waiting for them.

"What's wrong with you Kifo?" Sayna asks her annoyed son.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He growled back.

"Hey mom can we go play?" Reth says bouncing around the cave.

"Sure, just don't go past the water hole and stay together." Sayna replies walking out of the cave with them. The two cubs bound down the path and run towards the water hole.

"Hey Reth, lets go over there." Kifo says nodding towards the shadowy area their dad told them about earlier.

"But dad said not to…" Reth says looking worried.

"Oh don't be such a baby Reth, what could be out there? C'mon were not gonna get caught!" Kifo says back, teasing Reth.

"I am not a baby! Fine! Let's go!" Reth replies angrily, and the two cubs head off.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Kifo says in amazement, looking into an elephant skull.

"I don't know but it's creepy." Reth says nervously.

"Who are you!" a voice yells from inside the skull and Kifo jumps back.

"Why should I tell you?" Kifo says back trying to sound brave.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you!" The voice replies. Kifo notices that Reth is no longer at his side and worries.

"Gotcha!" Kifo hears Reth yell as he and the other lioness tumble out of the cave.

"Haha! YOU were going to kill me!" Kifo laughs at the struggling cub who Reth has now pinned. It is a lioness who is about Kifo's age and is cream colored. Her snout and belly are a charcoal gray and her eyes are brownish gold.

"Shut up! Ugh lemme up." She grumbles back at him. Reth gets off her but keeps an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything.

"Well, now that we are face to face lets do _proper _introductions. My name is Kifo, and I am a prince of pride rock, what is your name?" Kifo says to the lioness.

"I'm Kari. I live here by myself. And who are you?" she says nodding towards Reth.

"I'm Reth, the other prince of pride rock." Reth says glancing at her, noticing scars of claw marks on her legs and neck.

"So, what is this place?" Kifo asks excited that they met someone new.

"It's an elephant graveyard… it's where I live. My brother used to take care of me but I don't know what happened to him, I've been here for about a month now and finding food is pretty hard." She replies looking around.

"Whoa, an elephant graveyard? THAT'S AWESOME! But I am sorry about your brother. Anyways can we go exploring?" Kifo says in excitement. Reth looks a bit worried but says nothing.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Kari says jumping around Kifo.

"We better be careful guys…" Reth says as he glances around thinking he sees something move in a nearby skull, but again says nothing about it.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being a baby? Now come on!" Kifo says running inside a skull with Kari. Reth follows angrily and jumps into the skull as well.

"Whoa, this skull is huge!" Kari says as she looks around. Suddenly two teenage male lions jump out roaring at the cubs.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the smaller darker one asks.

"Looks like…LUNCH!" the tall light one cackles. Kifo pushes Kari and Reth behind him and stands up to the lions.

"Stand down!" Kifo yells trying to puff up as big as he can. "We are the heirs to the throne of pride rock and you must obey me!"

"Oh do we now? And are you in your kingdom right now?" the small one asks.

"Well… no…" Kifo says dropping his ears. Just then the big one jumps at Kifo who closes his eyes. He then hears 4 loud roars from the entrance of the skull where he sees his father, Nemsi, Rago, and Kristo jump and pin down the two lions.

"Varo! Kyt! I banished you to the outlands, what are you doing here!" Tau yells at the two.

"Oh, ha-ha, hi Tau… um… we uh didn't know we couldn't come here… sorry I didn't know did you Varo?" The one he referred to as Kyt stammers.

"No, oh of course not… we were just uh… LEAVING!" Varo says as he tries to get up. They let the two brothers go who run away. Then Tau, Kristo, Rago, and Nemsi all turn to face the cubs.

"What were you thinking? I told you specifically NOT to go here and you disobeyed me!" Tau yells at Reth and Kifo.

"You could have been hurt or even killed if one of the lionesses hadn't told us they saw you heading here!" Rago says to the two boys.

"Who is she?" Tau asks angrily now noticing Kari cowering in a corner.

"We met her on our way here… she has no family so we decided to play with her… don't yell at her or Reth dad it was my idea to come here!" Kifo says to his father hanging his head.

"I expected more from you Kifo! You're the oldest and SHOULD be the most responsible!" Tau yells at him. He then turns to Kari. "I do not know you, and I do not necessarily trust you because they met you out here. However, I too was given a chance to join the pride and I offer you the same chance to prove yourself." Tau says to her a bit more gently.

Kari nods and says quietly, "Yes sir, I didn't mean to cause any trouble…"

"It's fine. Nemsi, you take her. Kristo, take Reth and both of you head home. Rago and I need to have a talk with Kifo." Tau says as they leave the graveyard. He then picks up Kifo and he and Rago head to the water hole. Tau sets Kifo down on a rock and he speaks first. "Kifo, what were you thinking? You put you and Reth's lives in danger!"

"I don't know dad… I'm sorry dad I just wanted to find out what it was…" Kifo says about to cry.

Tau softens up a little bit. "It is partially my fault for not telling you in the first place. But when I tell you something it's to protect you." He says looking at his son.

"I also should have gone with you. I am your guardian and I should have taken care of you." Rago says shamefully.

"Don't blame yourself. It's more this punk's curiosity that got him in trouble." Tau says playfully nudging Kifo off the rock and into the water. Kifo jumps out and looks up at his father and uncle who are rolling on the ground laughing, and tackles his dad where they roll and play for a while before Kifo jumps on Rago's back and they head home.

Chapter 4, a decision

Its afternoon at pride rock and a bronze cub with a tan tuft of fur on his head is sitting next to his father looking out over the savannah. Behind them, a light tan cub with a golden tuft of fur on the top of his head walks up and sits down beside his father as well. They are Kifo and Reth, and their father is Tau. Tau is the king of pride rock, making Kifo and Reth the heirs of pride rock. Kifo is now 8 months old and Reth is 3 months old, and the time to choose a king is arriving.

"As you know, your mother and I have to choose which one of you will be king soon. It will not be an easy decision, but it must be made. You understand right?" Tau says to his sons.

"We understand." They both say in unison.

"Can we go play dad?" Kifo asks looking up at Tau.

Tau looks down at his son who has the cheesiest grin ever on his face. "Hmm…. I don't know son, can I trust you not to go past the water hole?" He says chuckling.

"Aw come on dad, PLEEEASE!" Kifo begs.

"Well… fine. But remember not go past the water hole." Tau says nuzzling his sons.

"Let's get Kari and go out to play." Kifo says to Reth as they bound off towards where all the lionesses are eating.

"Hey Kari, wanna go play?" Reth asks walking up to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure! Let's go!" Kari says happily, and they all bound off down the trail to the savannah. Tau watches them as Sayna approaches him.

"You let them go off by themselves?" Sayna asks nuzzling him.

"Yeah, I'm giving them one last chance." Tau replies nuzzling her back.

"You know we have to make the decision soon right?" Sayna asks looking up at him.

"I know. I think I'm going to go with Kifo." Tau replies looking down at her.

"That was my decision too. So it's decided. Kifo will be king." Sayna replies lying down and looking out over the savannah watching the cubs play.

Kifo leads the way as they stop under a tree near the water hole for some shade. He glances at Kari and then at Reth. "Hey Reth, come here a sec." he says nodding and walking away from Kari just enough that she can't hear them.

"Yeah, what is it Kifo?" Reth says trotting up to him.

"Do you think you could go play a little away from us… still where I can see you but could you give me and Kari some alone time? Please?" Kifo replies glancing over at Kari again.

"What? Why do you want alone time?" Reth asks tilting his head.

"Because I… I like Kari and I want to find out if she likes me too but she won't tell me if you're around." Kifo replies blushing.

"Ohhhh. Yeah sure but you will owe me big time." Reth says bouncing after a little rabbit away from Kifo and Kari.

"What was that all about?" Kari asks Kifo as he sits in front of her facing her.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He says looking at her. This time he too notices her scars.

Kari sees him looking at her scars and quickly lies down to hide them. "Oh… uhm…" she says nervously looking away from him.

"What happened?" He asks moving closer to her.

"My brother and I… we used to live in the outlands… generally no one bothered us but one day a gang of hyenas attacked. They had him pinned and five of them ganged up on me. I guess you do what you have to do when you're hungry. Anyways… they clawed me up trying to wrestle me down but I managed to stay on my feet until my brother got free and scared them off." Kari says looking into his eyes.

"Whoa I'm sorry…" Kifo says as his eyes widen, and he hugs her.

She is surprised at first by his hug but then she sits up, hugs him back and nuzzles him. "I'm glad that you're here…" she says to him.

Kifo looks at her for a moment and then nuzzles her back. "I'm glad we found you." He says back. Just then Reth runs up to them.

"Kifo! Uncle Rago is coming!" Reth says as Kifo and Kari separate. Then Rago walks up right behind Reth.

"Kifo, Reth, your father wants to talk to you boys up at the point. I will take Kari with me and she will be in the royal cave waiting for you to get done talking with Tau." Rago says as Kari jumps on his back and holds on to his mane.

"C'mon Reth… bye Kari." Kifo says walking away and then sheepishly smiling at Kari who blushes and smiles back.

Tau is sitting on the point of pride rock as his two sons trot up the path. Behind them he sees Rago carry Kari into he royal cave. He turns around and Kifo and Reth sit down in front of him.

"As you know, your mother and I had to choose one of you to be king. It was not an easy decision, but, we have decided, that Kifo will be king. One of the main reasons we chose Kifo was only because he is much older than you Reth, although both of you would make good kings. Kifo, your lessons will start in one week." Tau explains to them.

"I understand dad, but can I still come with on the lessons?" Reth asks.

"Of course, it seems fair enough." Tau says smiling at Reth.

"Wow, I get to be king… I can't wait to tell Kari!" Kifo says bouncing excitedly.

"Haha, well at least you're excited about it." Tau says playfully nudging his son. The two cubs both bound off to the cave with excitement to find Kari.

"Hey Kari, guess what? I get to be king!" Kifo says nuzzling her.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Kari says nuzzling him back.

"I get to learn all the same stuff though!" Reth says tumbling over to his mother who Kifo did not realize was watching them.

"OH. Uh haha… hi mom…" Kifo says a bit embarrassedly that his mom just saw him and Kari nuzzle each other.

"Hi Kifo, and hi Reth." Sayna says laughing at Kifo.

"Hey Kifo, I get to have lessons on how to be queen too!" Kari tells him excitedly.

"Wait doesn't that mean…" Kifo stammers looking at his mother.

"Yes it does son." Sayna says seeing the puzzled look on Kari's face.

"What? What does it mean?" Kari says confused.

"Haha, nothing Kari, you will find out soon enough." Kifo says laughing.

Chapter 5, teens

Kifo and Reth walk slowly out of the royal cave in the early morning and stretch. They have both grown immensely and their manes are almost fully grown. Behind them follows Kari, who has also grown. Kari and Kifo are to be married tomorrow and will be made king and queen. The trio walks up to the point and just sit, looking out at the kingdom. Suddenly, a white and black lioness jumps up the path and stares at the three. Kifo and Reth stand in front of Kari defensively and glare at the unfamiliar lioness.

"Who are you?" Kifo says in a low voice to her. The lioness is Tabia, paying a visit to her niece, who she just recently found out was her niece, and she has just sat there calmly.

"Is your mother Sayna?" she asks tilting her head. Kifo and Reth relax a little but remain cautious of this lioness.

"Yes… would you like to speak with her?" Reth asks slowly.

"Yes, I would, I can wait here if you would like to go get her…" Tabia replies smiling.

"Of course, Kari, can you go get her?" Kifo says, and Kari trots off to get Sayna. A few moments later, Sayna and Kari return.

"Tabia!" Sayna says in excitement to her, and hugs her.

"Hello Sayna!" Tabia replies hugging her back. "I have just found out some… interesting news, is your father around?" she asks.

"No… he and mom already went to the oasis of kings." Sayna says puzzled.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to speak to you then. I recently found out that I am in fact your aunt, and I am Kato and Baakir's sister. Baakir recently passed away, and I have no way of caring for my cub…" Tabia explains as a small cub walks up behind her. He is a little lighter than Simba was, and has a tuft of hair on the top of his head that is blonde with black in it. "This is my cub… his name is Rukio. His father left me when he found out I was pregnant, and I cannot take care of him, I am not going to live much longer. Please, take him in." she says pleadingly to Sayna.

"It is not up to me, and I am too old as well, ask the new king and queen. Or you could ask Reth, my other son." Sayna says looking at the little cub. Reth looks at his cousin who seems sad to possibly be leaving his mother.

"If you wish, I will take care of Rukia for you." He says looking to Tabia.

"Thank you, very much. Rukio, I am sorry. Your cousin, Reth, will take care of you from now on. I love you." Tabia says, and walks away. Once Tabia is gone, Rukio starts crying.

"I don't want her to leave!" he says through sobs, as Reth pulls him closer.

"I know, but she has to. You may not understand now, but you will some day." Reth says patting the cub on the back. "It will be alright. You are with family now." He says.

Rukio stares up at the teen lion. "P-promise to take care of me?" he sniffles.

"Of course I will!" Reth says smiling down at Rukio. After a little while Rukio finally calms down and Reth and Kifo take him out to play. Finally the little cub is worn out and they take him back to pride rock to sleep, then they go back out with Kari.

"Hey Kari?" Reth asks her while Kifo is off getting a drink.

"Yeah Reth?" Kari replies as they both lay there looking at the stars.

"Do you really love Kifo?" He says.

Kari turns her head to look at him. "Of course Reth, why wouldn't I?" She asks him a bit confused.

"…Never mind…" Reth says glancing away from her.

"What? What is it?" Kari asks sitting up. Why is he acting so weird? She thinks to herself.

"…I have always liked you Kari. A lot." He finally replies, sitting up as well.

"I'm sorry Reth. I love Kifo, and I love you too but as a friend, nothing more." She says to him. Just then Kifo comes back.

"Hey guys! What's up with the sad faces?" Kifo asks looking confused.

"It's nothing." Kari says smiling and nuzzling him. She glances over at Reth apologetically.

"…Yeah it's nothing." Reth says smiling at his brother. I love her so much, why does he get to have her… Reth thinks to himself.

After a long night of staring at the stars, they finally went home and went to bed.

The next morning, Kifo and Kari were married and took over as king and queen of pride rock. Tau and Sayna left them and headed to the oasis of kings, and Reth treated Rukio as his own son from then on.


End file.
